1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a recorded matter, a manufacturing device of a recorded matter and a recorded matter.
2. Related Art
As a method of manufacturing a recorded matter, a method using an ink jet method is widely used. The ink jet method is excellent on the points that a minute pattern may be appropriately formed, a plate is unnecessary, and the method may appropriately correspond to small lot production and multiproduct production.
However, in a case in which direct printing is performed on a recording medium using the ink jet method, according to the type of recording medium (for example, a non-absorbent medium, such as a recording medium made of plastic which is not provided with an ink absorbing layer), there are problems such as flowing or cissing of the ink on the recording medium occurring, time being required for drying (hardening) of the ink applied to the medium, disturbance occurring in the undried (unhardened) ink image during the discharge or the like of the recording medium to which ink is applied, and it is difficult to reliably form a printing portion in a desired shape.
In order to solve these problems, an intermediate transfer method of recording method is used (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3177985).
However, in the related art, it is difficult to sufficiently prevent the above problems from occurring, even using the intermediate transfer method of recording method. In addition, in the intermediate transfer method of recording method in the related art, there is a problem that it is difficult to make the fixity of the printing portion to the recording medium sufficiently superior.
In particular, the above tendency occurs remarkably in a case where a film material manufactured of plastic and used as a packaging or the like for a product is used as the recording medium.